Tiny Dancer
by WaitingForTheRain
Summary: It's 10 years later and Sean returns after Ellie has mysterious disappeared but she's repeated as a whole new person.


**Authors Notes: Hey, Thanks for reading my story, enjoy!**

"It's just one little reunion, what hard could it be?" Ellie spoke to the mirror that was in front of her. Her auburn hair was tied up into a messy bun supported by two black Chinese sticks. Ellie looked at her reflection and gave a short tiny screaming proceeding to throw the bun and sticks out of her hair messing it up.

"Okay, the ONE NIGHT I want you to be good, you misbehave" Ellie punished her hair by lecturing it than brushing it harshly so it would smooth. At last, a frustrated, tired Ellie simply plugged in her straighten iron and warmed it up before smoothing her hair out flat.

It was simply no use, her hair wasn't nice tonight and Ellie was defiantly not in the mood.

Being back in Degrassi was a time capsule released for Ellie. Accepting her diploma from Degrassi Community High, caused Ellie's feet hit the ground running and they had never stopped until tonight. Leaving Degrassi was her only choice, since well her mother had finally perished to alcohol and it looked like her father was never coming back, so what better thing to do than go to LA and become someone. Someone she always dreamt to be back in Degrassi. Ellie had kept a tight lip on her dreams, hopes even to Sean.

"Sean" the violent word thundered through her head, making her heart hurt and thump just a little tighter. Ellie had really never forgiven for the way he abandon her, like so much people in her life. Now Ellie wondered why she was even going to this stupid reunion, it won't matter if she went or not. People at Degrassi would be the same old people, preppy, blonde and cheery while despite being in LA, Ellie kept her exterior and made she the person she was would never change despite the bright lights and green.

Ellie rechecked her outfit and make-up for the 1000th time before she climbed into her black BMW convertible a gift from her friend's in LA stated to "make her Degrassi friends jealous". Ellie nervously started the car, wondering if her make up was to natural was her outfit, a simple Chinese style black dress with silver designs was to simple or to much, it was all so nerve wrecking. In High School it never mattered to Ellie but she wanted to prove for some strange still juvenile reason she was now somebody, not the kid in the back of classroom who cut herself to keep herself alive.

Ellie droved around aimless for a little while, to calm herself, it had been 216 hours since her last cigarette and she hoped to go further. "Such a great time to have quit" she absent mind attacked herself once again as she pulled into the school's parking lot and parked. As she stepped out of the car, she took a sharp breath in and than out. The school from the outside was the same, the same blue colors with the image of safe and happiness for students. The canadian air was still the same as well, chilly with a knife of cold. One that would jab with freezing air at any point, not asking for it but it still stabs you. Ellie checked her face once again in the mirror than actually started walking near the school. Than she stopped, her eyes widen and her heart stopped. He standing there, aglow in the yellow street light, he looked the same. His same old hair cut, the grey hoodie and jeans replaced with a dress shirt and black dress pants donning dress shoes. Ellie stopped and stared, tears threatening to spill. After all this time, waiting, wishing that he'd ruin home and stop the pain that lingered. Ellie gulped and closed her eyes wishing for courage, for hope, for a damn cigarette, anything that would stop the pain that hallowed in her chest.

Ellie couldn't take it, couldn't stop the way her feet suddenly turned and ran back to the direction to her car. She stopped and leaned against the hood and took out her cell phone. Her fingers numbed over as she pushed the long distance call to LA, tears falling, the caller picked.

"Ellie" The voice sounded tired and a bit drunk.

"Oh my god, Emmett, its not cool, come to Degrassi and get, he's here, He's HERE"

Ellie's voice was a rush and confusion of closed together words and emotions leaking through.

" Who's there"? Emmett asked, confused at the way Ellie had called.

"Sean!" Ellie brushed the tears away, hopeless trying to calm herself down with no results.

"Oh, no" Emmett's voice had the same shock as Ellie's voice had when she first called.

"What do I do, I..." Ellie's voice had started to trail off, confused and lost.

"Just talk to her, face the past to move on" Emmett advised.

"Really" Ellie was shocked by the advice Emmett had provided.

"Yeah, your never going to be healed from the past if you don't" Emmett's voice sounded through the cell phone as Ellie became very quiet. The advice was rang through Ellie's ears, causing her tears to dry and her heart to stop thumping so wildly.

Emmett was right; he always was especially when it came to boys. Being gay had given Emmett some sort of power tool on how to fix things that dealt with men.

"Good night Ellie Nash" Emmett had hung up the phone. Ellie closed her flip cell phone and put it back in her black handbag. Ellie shook her head, sometimes people knew her so much better than she knew herself, but every time that moment had happened it would take her by surprise.

Ellie stood up and straighten her clothes, no way was anything ruining this night, and her head would remain high. As she walked towards the building again her head lowered. Maybe she could just slink in and not be noticed. That was always the approachable thing to do in a room full of people, slink in wearing all black and nobody will ever notice your there. At all the music release and launch parties, Ellie did the slink and blend trick so she wouldn't be photographed by people, especially the paparazzi but tonight Ellie was ready , or so she hoped.

The gym was the same as it was 5 years ago when Ellie had walked across the graduation platform and accepted her diploma. The gym was tackles decorated with Degrassi pride which made Ellie gag a little. Why did she come here she wondered as she walked in further into the room. Tables were set up; people were sitting at them while others were multitude around the makeshift dance floor. From the corner of her eye Ellie spotted Sean. She fought inside wither to go see him or to stay where she was, the answer was conflicting. Ellie closed her eyes and sucked up all her courage making her legs and feet walk towards where Sean was, gathered around a bunch of people that Ellie barely recognized, than again it's been 5, 6 years since Ellie had seen anyone at all. She wondered if they saw her, on TV, in magazines or on radios. Since Ellie was a singer and a songwriter, she was noticeable at times, though she didn't write or sing on camera; mostly it was background since the background loved her.

As she got closer to the table, Ellie's knees got very weak, she almost felt like she was going to pass out right there and center. She inched closer and closer but she still couldn't tell who the people were. She was so close to the table, she could feel the cheap blue paper table cloth. She was 6 steps away from Sean, she could smell the same old cheap aftershave that he used, and suddenly she was going, she was walking.

"ELLIE" A voice so close, so loud and, so gay rang through the gym, causing Ellie to slip and fall hard and flat on her bum. Dumbfounded, Ellie sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what had just taken place. She was almost to Sean but, why is on the floor and not talking to Sean, where had she messed up!? A hand reached out, almost like the hand of God that she accepted and was helped lifted off the floor.

"Ellie, oh my god where have you been"?! Ellie winced at her now swollen side and looked up very closely. In front of her was Macro, her best friend in high school, the one who did care for her.

" Marco wow, it's you, it's really you" Ellie was surprised, these things weren't Marco's type but than she could see how he was there because as she as her voice left her vocal cords everyone, even Sean turned to look at her. Marco stood up and gave her a squeeze hug, causing Ellie to cough a bit and laugh.

"You're so thin" he breathes putting his hands around her waist, Ellie brushed him off, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. After all these years, separate paths, many bends in the roads Marco still worried about Ellie. Ellie laughed off her tears or she hoped she did while brushing them away.

"Oh I've just been busy" she said brushing off the comment. Ellie knew she was losing way too much, that's what her doctor had told her every time she saw him but it wasn't as easy to eat when you were on the roads a lot or in a studio singing.

"Busy? Doing what?" this time it wasn't Marco, but it was Sean who was now closely intensely leaning over and looking at her while ignoring Emma who was now giving Ellie as long with Sean the evil eye. The intensity of Emma's jealous had raged and she realized that Sean was no way going to be listening to her again, she got up and placed her arms around his back and laid her head down on his back. Sean briefly glanced back at her but than looked back at Ellie. Emma's little face pouted than, she sat back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Me? Oh, I've been writing music and such in LA" Ellie calmly answers as she feels her body being pushed down into a chair, which is realizing is Marco who has seated her than plops a huge plate of food in front of her. Marco points to the plate and says" Eat!"

Ellie looks down at the Reunion food, the lasagna which Ellie hope was lasagna was a big pile of tomatoes greasy sauce with mushy noodles.

"Oh no thank you that looks like something that was made in the lunchroom" Ellie pushed the food away and sat there uncomfortable. What was Marco implying she wondered as she saw the look on his face.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad I mean "Marco lifted the fork up and pushed it towards Ellie's mouth in which she turned away.

"I am not eating that stuff Marco so you can forget about it" Ellie laughed as she pushed the fork back onto the plate.

"Dammed, I can't get anyone to eat this stuff, and I've tried so hard" Marco mocked a dramatic cry, but ended up laughing with the rest of the group.

"Well, I see nothing as changed" Ellie made an out loud observation.

"Nah, not really Ellie my sweet dear but where did you run off to" Marco was pressuring the question a lot, Ellie was a bit confused. At the end of the school year they were good friends but they had slightly drifted.

"Los Angles, like I said, I became a professional song writer, I know I'm thin but that's because my schedule hasn't left time for food lately, you got to be on call for the artists at any time" Ellie explained.

"Really?!" Marco marveled at Ellie for a moment, than a grinned spread across his face.

"I don't think your telling the whole truth" Macro's smile turned evil and Ellie knew Marco was up to something at this point she couldn't tell.

The rest of the night was awkward, Emma had desperately showed off that she and Sean were a couple, all though on the outside Ellie acted cool and calm but on the inside it was a raging storm of emotions. Ellie had learned how to hide everything during her teen years. The talent had paid off so well for her that on the outside she didn't care but on the inside she wanted to die. At the end of the night, people were departing, and Ellie was trying to desperately to utter the words goodbye but she couldn't. Marco was so happy to see her, the others were neutral or cold but Ellie couldn't blame them. The goodbyes that were suppose to be said, or uttered never were, they kept locked, deep inside Ellie as she had boarded that plane. Now she's come back, unannounced, invisible and here to quickly leave again.

Ellie turned and stared at Sean hard, it was a bold move made to handle the confusion and torment that lingered in her soul. He changed; of course he was some what different. Ellie could see with her eyes he didn't have the same hard-hitting image he once led people to believe. He was so different, Ellie gritted her teeth and sadly noted that leaving may had cleaned him up to become someone, anyway why would anyone want to live with her, she destroyed lives and took all the blame. Ellie's heart started to race, and the room began to suffocate her. That was the mark, she needed to leave now and be gone from here. Away, away from the places with the scattered memories of old self and Sean the one who vowed to stay but left like everyone else.

"Well, I think I've had to much partying tonight, and I shall abide farewell" Ellie spoke up, softly masking the melancholy that was casting her voice.

"So soon, are you sure there's an after party at Ashley and Craig's" Marco asked, smiling at her unaware.

"No, I can't you know, jet lag" Ellie shook her head hoping the excuse would work.

"Pllleeasse Ellie, when do I ever get time with Miss. Hollywood" Marco knew how to lay on guilt.

"Fine, I'll go I just need someone to drive with me and give me directions" Ellie pleaded, she didn't want to get lost in Toronto, the city was scare when driving was necessary.

"What kind of car Miss Hollywood?" Marco was teasing and Ellie couldn't help but laugh.

"BMW convertible, my company gave it to me for the trip" Ellie explained.

" I am SO THERE" Marco yelled as he jumped up grabbing Ellie's arm and dragging her outside of the gym to her vehicle.

As soon as they had stood before Ellie's trusty BMW, Marco had literally bent over and kissed the hood reputably giving it hugs and telling it how pretty it was. Ellie stood back and giggled through the whole act until she decided to get in. Marco hopped into the seat next to her than they were off to Ashley and Craig's. Ellie tried to pay attention to Marco, what he had to say about life as what it was going on. Yet she couldn't, the only thoughts were running through her head was help, I'm stuck which cried out for the longest but she dashed the thoughts gone.

"Are you okay with seeing Sean"? The question Marco asked came out of nowhere; Ellie snapped her eyes and resurfaced to this reality, not her unknown reality. She though conscious for a moment, what could she possible say, that she was dying inside by seeing him.

"Mm, not too much I suppose" there, she lied, she hid once again because that's all Ellie Nash did was hide.

"Ellie..." Marco sounded testy, he knew what Ellie was usually thinking, not what she was saying.

"Okay, it kills seeing him happy, seeing him with Emma and kills he never came back to me" She confessed staring straight onto the road.

"Of course your hurt I mean who won't be but it's in the pass, let it go" Marco eased the same advice as Emmett had spoken.

The car trip was quiet for the rest of the evening, with sounds of Marco playing with the radio, looking for something decent to listen to. He sighed than gave up, flipping around the car looking for a cd case or wallet but he stopped once he realized there wasn't any in the car.

"Listen El, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just" Marco apologized, laying a hand onto her shoulder.

"You didn't offend me; it just hurts so so so much to see him so happy with her, almost like I couldn't give him what he was looking for, and yeah it just stings like salt on an open wound" she gasped the words out blinking back tears. This was causing her to cry, nothing made her cry.

"I'm strong, I can do this" she said with a fierce undertone in her voice.

"I know you are Miss Ellie Nash" Marco spoke quietly and that was that. The rest of the drive, it was a quiet atmosphere. Ellie hummed a new song that was forming in her head, a few words except her mouth.

"Song forming?" Marco asked smiling.

"Yeah, seeing Sean has brought up some dejection "Ellie answered turning into a drive that Marco pointed out.

The two gotten out of the car, Marco started up the drive but Ellie lingered back, everyone was already here even though they had left first but it seemed everyone had made it faster and in the window, she could see Sean's face sticking out with Emma's, just like a picture, they belonged together and Ellie was here to mess it up or so it seemed. Ellie began to turn back to her car, a quit exit, a dash away from seeing the reality she had once left but Marco had grabbed her and pushed her all the way into Ashley's 3 story house complete with a white picket fence and 2 adorable twin boys, something Ashley had always wished for. Ashley and Ellie were so different now, Ellie couldn't imagine this how her life as she marveled at the house.

Everyone had gathered in the living room with plates of snacks and drinks.

Ellie had never felt as awkward in her life as she did walking into the living room behind

Marco.

"Ellie, Marco so glad you came, we were getting worried" Ashley teased.

"Yeah well Marco loved my car just a little too much "Ellie joked.

'Hello, BMW black convertible is the essence of sexiness' Marco snapped his fingers and sat down on the couch next to Ellie. His comment caused everyone to break out into fits of giggles.

"BMW convertible, those are expensive cars" Sean's voice spoke up through the muddle of everyone talking together. Ellie could feel her face flush a bit, funny how he had taken notice.

" Yeah, well my record company gave it to me, as a Christmas bonus last year" Ellie said, causing a few whistles in the group.

Ellie had become someone almost famous while everyone else had settled into jobs that suited them or surprised Ellie. Jimmy and Hazel after a while got married, Hazel was a English teacher and Jimmy had settled to be a Gym teacher after Rick had changed that fork in the road. Ashley and Craig married right out of High School, Ellie missed the wedding by one week but it was all in good judgment. Craig became a photographer and Ashley worked at the hospital as a registered nurse. Paige and Spinner had waited until Paige had a little accident and there they are stuck together loving each other totally but at times they seem to have a hate love relationship. Paige had become a stay at home mom and Spinner had actually become a lawyer, which in fact surprised Ellie at the least.

Manny had ended up with JT and the two were running their own bakery. Last but not least, Emma and Sean. The dear sweet loving people Ellie loved to hate were married just dating. Emma was Caitlin a environmentalist journalist and Sean, well Sean became an auto body teacher at Degrassi, in which Ellie had always told him to become a teacher. Maybe it was nice to hear that for once Sean had listened to her. Than there was Marco, fashion consultant for the rich of Toronto, but still single.

Ellie got up and excused herself to the bathroom; she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. The bathroom was brain numbing white but spacious room, Ellie looked at herself in the mirror. Sean had been staring at her all night, she didn't want to notice or acknowledge what was going on but it was no use, it was too noticeable, even Marco was noticing. Ellie had to get out of his eye view before she passed out or Emma would have decked her. The green jealousy in Emma's eyes was too noticeable to not to see. It was kind of frightening, like rabid fans, Ellie had seen the worst of what obsession can do. Backstage at concerts were never pretty sight, especially if that's when a good girl had lost her innocence. Ellie sighed as she wiped the cold water off her face. She gave herself another silent pep talk in the mirror and left the bathroom clicking the light off.

Ellie crossed the path into the kitchen, which led to the bathroom; there was no one in the kitchen for Emma. Ellie shrugged to herself and started to cross into the living when an arm stuck out in front of her causing her to stop walking. Emma stood in front of her, living rabid and nutty.

"Excuse me" Ellie said quietly, she didn't want any trouble tonight; she just wanted to enjoy her time.

" What do you thinking your doing Ellie Nash" Emma snarled her face turning bright red.  
" What are you talking about?!" Ellie questioned her actions.

"I know your trying to get back with Sean, that's the only reason why you came" Emma spat, her arms waved fanatical.

" No Emma, not at all I don't love Sean anymore I'm over" Ellie lied, but it was a good lie so she could get herself away from this manic who was once sweet little Emma.  
Ellie shook her head and tried to pass Emma who pushed her back.

"Just leave Ellie, no one wants you here, don't you know, while you were gone everybody was talking about what a pathetic nerd you are" Emma spontaneous cracked against Ellie.

Ellie stood there for a moment, helpless and lost. What else could she do, she didn't know if Emma was right or wrong. Emma continued her speech. Ellie could feel panic rise, she didn't want to hear this stuff. Turning away from Emma, Ellie dashed out of the house, barefooted, her hair violently messing around her hair. She needed to run, she couldn't stay around and listen to Emma ruin any chance she ever had to talking to Sean and getting the truth, the truth that could set her free from the feelings that had haunted her from the day Sean had told her he was staying. The ground under her feet began to hurt but she didn't care, the numb was replacing any feeling that could have been going on. Feeling anything would be ghastly since Ellie had spent most of her life hiding from.

The scenery passed quickly, Ellie ran on forever, not caring where she stopped or where she went. The air was getting chilly and Ellie froze as she sat down on a bench that overlooked the beach. Her whole body was numb along with her thoughts which had been now frozen inside her mind. The beach was dark and grubby but in Ellie's mind it was beautiful. The rain started to plunge down from the skies and covered Ellie in a water blanket.

Ellie looked up at the sky and prayed that this would pass and she'd live to see morning, let the dawning morning kiss her skin with delight.

"Love is a bird, let her fly" Ellie sang over and over, to keep the numbing feeling unnoticed. No one would care that she was freezing her life to death lose, and lonely. The one fear Ellie ever had was dying alone and this moment could be it. She felt her eyes closing, the cold encasing her into sleep. She fought to stay awake but the fought was close as she fell asleep in the pouring rain.

Emma had returned back smiling but Ellie never returned. Marco had begun to worry when 10 minutes soon turned into 20 minutes. Plus the fact that Emma was smiling like a cat that had just ingested a bird.

"Emma, did you see Ellie when you were in the kitchen" Marco had finally asked.

" Um, yeah but she had to leave so she left" Emma answered smiling smugly to herself knowing the truth.

" Did she say why" Marco asked beginning to feel worried.

" No, she just took off I guess, she didn't even take her car, what a loser" Emma laughed out loud.

Everyone in the room became silent, sitting there in their own little worlds. Marco got up and picked up Ellie's purse. He knew a woman's purse was hands off limits but tonight it was in his reach. He unzipped the black bag and dumped it out before anyone could say anything. A wallet, car keys and cell phone tumbled out.

"That's all she keeps in her purse?" Paige gasped with amazement and looked down at her own bag, overfilling with makeup, cell phones among other things.

Marco sat back and sat there puzzled, this wasn't looking good at all.

Ellie coughed as she slowly surfaced to animate, her whole body was iced and she could barely move. The rain hadn't let up but streamed faster and faster along the earth, Ellie slowly sat up and looked around. The world was dark and gray, a reflection of how awful she felt. She know what Emma said wasn't true, about the group not liking her but the things about Sean felt so true it burnt a stack through her heart. How could he, not explain himself after all this time. Time was like a weapon and it was slowly killing Ellie to death. She waited for years though she tried to hide it, for him to come and tell her how much he missed her and wanted her back, that's all she needed for closure but she was at last never going to get it. Lightning slapped the sky with lights and the thunder grumbled above Ellie's head. Yet Ellie just lay back on the bench, frozen in time watching the light show that was dancing upon her head. Calm was felt all around her, as she snuggled up to the bench and left all feelings go.

The gang had taken charge of looking around the house before deciding to do anything. An hour had passed and everyone knew slightly that Ellie could not take that much time in the bathroom. Besides the twins room, the rooms were hallow and no one had ever been in there. Marco stood panic in the kitchen, the search had been condemned over and everyone had gathered in the kitchen to talk strategies.

"I could walk around the streets" everyone paused and looked over at Sean's way who had been so quiet every time Ellie was around. Emma looked at him with a death glare, Sean just shrugged and shrunk away.

"That'd be great, here take an Umbrella and Marco goes with her" Craig threw the men two umbrella.

"Okay" they said in unison taking the umbrellas that were being passed to them. They exchanged goodbyes and headed out on the streets.

The walked in silence, turning up one street than walking down a next calling her name, searching for the one who is now lost. Legs walking in unison searching everywhere for her but the streets were dead. Degrassi was a big community where anyone could hid for days and not be found unless they decided they want to be. Marco sighed unhappily; they were never going to find her unless some key was revealed, one that would unlock the mystery to where Ellie Nash was.  
' Is there any where Ellie and you used to go and she loved" Marco finally asked, it was a long shot but it could have worked.

"The beach but why would she want to go somewhere where we loved to go, together" Sean responded unhappily, this was killing him in side.

The story behind Sean was a confusing one where it was untold, even to Emma who had been his girlfriend since he came back to Degrassi a year. Sean had actually come back to see Ellie and seek forgiveness but was shocked to learn she had simply went away. No one could answer his thousands of asking where Ellie had disappeared to. It wasn't until 3 years later when Sean had picked up a Rolling Stone and there she was in it, a totally whole new Ellie who smiled. The memory of the new Ellie had painted his mind for months, confused and dazed. She was so different he mused.

"Well let's try there" Marco stated and swung Sean around in the right direction. Sean just nodded; he'd give anything for the chance to make it up.

They traveled a half hour to get to the beach, by than the rain had cleared up but night was about to fall upon the skies and darken the world without light. Sean and Marco hardly spoke, hard feelings from High School when Marco was just a fag to Sean and the fact that one bad incident at the movies.

Once they reached the beach they split up, one taking the other direction that the opposite was going. Marco could see nothing where he walked along the sand. All he could see was sand, birds and trash. He stopped panic rushing through his body. "Where could she be" the words passed between his lips.

Sean groaned this wasn't helping since he could see Ellie was defiantly not on this beach. It was deserted; no one else was on this beach except for Marco who was somewhere else also searching. The rain had let up which was a good thing; he closed the umbrella and walked along the sand line where the sand and grass meet together. The grass had benches on it where he and Ellie used to go just to be alone. They'd sit and talk for hours figuring out solutions to teenage problems and giggle. Those moments were some of the best that Sean had when he was at the awkward age.

Sean ran a little, just to speed up the pointless search. There was no way Ellie was here, he though that over and over until he peered over to the little bench. A woman, bright auburn hair was sprawled across, unconscious and looking desperately cold. At first he didn't think it was Ellie until he had noticed the black dress. It was the same eye popping dress that caught his attention at the first of the night.

"Oh god, Ellie" He uttered running fast towards the body, she was pale almost white. Her eyes were closed and her body shivered.

"MARCO, I FOUND HER" he screamed out, hearing the footsteps of Marco change and run into his direction.

"Oh god" Marco uttered as he stood there amazed at what could happen in such little time.

"What should we do?!" Sean asked bending over Ellie and gentle nudging her.

"I don't know, maybe call Ash?" Marco guess, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah, pass me your cell phone" Sean said taking Marco's cell phone and dialing Ashley and Craig's phone number.

Ashley had been pacing around the kitchen for 30 minutes waiting for any news; Emma had stayed and not made the time any easier. Emma had spent the whole 30 minutes giving a sermon on why Sean was over Ellie, but Ashley knew different from the ways Sean had looked when Ellie had suddenly popped up into the picture. Ashley had watched from the corner of her eye the looks, the gazes, and the glances that Sean eyed at Ellie when Emma's back was turned. Ashley rolled her eyes secretly as Emma preached on, here savior, rescuer came when the phone suddenly rang. Ashley jumped and answered it.

"Hello?!" Ashley answered in desperate tones, hoping it was news on Ellie.

"We found her" Sean simply said, keeping his voice down to a low.

"Is she okay?! She" Ashley was cut off by Sean who spoke.

" We don't know right now but we'll be there soon we hope" Sean responded hanging up.

" So what do you think we should do" asked Marco.  
"Carry her" was Sean's only respond as he picked up Ellie gentle and started to walk back to Ashley's.

"Your crazy, isn't she like heavy?!" Marco questioned running to catch up with Sean.

" Ha, no she's like as heavy as a bunch of textbooks" Sean laughed at that remark of Marco thinking Ellie was heavy, since the last time Sean had seen her, she'd thin down a lot more.

Marco and Sean walked in silence as Ellie was held tightly by Sean who didn't want to drop her to the ground and hurt her more. Not once did she ever awake, nor did they both think it was the right decision to have picked her up like that, an ambulance would have been better but this is the only way they could think of at a significant moment.


End file.
